Return Of the Stars
by Tabis the Tabby
Summary: based on Warriors, Erin Hunter A new prophecy, some old enemies and four clans who have to stick together or perish. Problem? Things haven't been quite peaceful between them.....sequel to Of the Stars -hiatus-
1. Peace

And the sequel...

* * *

Gingerfur moved quietly with her apprentance Bluepaw back to camp. Gingerfur had two pieces of prey in her mouth, so did Bluepaw. With Gingerfur as her mentor, Bluepaw had turned into an extraordinary hunter, so had Hollypaw who was Orangefur's apprentance. This winter season things be fine with many cats learning to perfect their hunting with help from Gingerfur, Orangefur and Redclaw. 

These cats had joined the clan many moons ago. Originally there had been seven of them, most had been killed, one had joined another clan. Only three now remained in Thunderclan along with a few kits birthed in Thunderclan. After a large, devastating battle where both Riverclan and Shadowclan had attacked Gingerfur had changed from Leo Ginger to accept her destiny in Thunderclan.

Now as they padded into the Gorse tunnel, she saw everything was calm. An evening patrol had just been sent out. Some cats were eating, Apprentances scuffled playfully in the dirt near their den. Bluepaw hurried to put her prey in the prey pile and went to be with the other apprentances. Gingerfur watched her apprentance with obvious affection before putting her prey in the pile, then picking two mice up and went over to the nursery.

She crawled into the large den and smiled as she saw Mousefur resting with her head on her paws, five kits snuggling up into her brown fur. She dropped a mouse nearby for her. Then she turned toward Sandstorm who looked up and smiled at the she-cat, seeing that she'd already been brought a meal. She should've suspected the Firestar would make sure she was always fed.

"Hello, Gingerfur." She yawned dipping her head. "Thanks for that, hey just leave it here I'll eat it later."

"Okay." She said gently. "Well see you around."

Sandstorm nodded and put her head back on her paws and Gingerfur crawled out into the evening light. Her fur prickled, the new moon was tonight. It would be the first gathering since the attack on Thunderclan. Things would be tense, but she knew that Shadowclan and Riverclan would have enough sense not to pick a fight, not under the truce of Starclan.

She saw Graystripe padding around, telling different cats who was going to the gathering and who wasn't. She hoped she was chosen, but wouldn't mind staying here at camp, she could hunt some more. It was more challenging in the dark and she fancied a challenge one and a while. Graystripe came to her.

"Hey, Firestar wants you to stay here and you'll be in charge of camp." Graystripe explained. "Shouldn't too much be going on, but this is just incase."

Gingerfur nodded to Graystripe. "Alright then." Graystripe nodded to her and went over to the apprentances.

"Gingerfur!" She turned to see Sorreltail padding over, a smile on her face. "You've got to come with Smallpaw and I when we go out to the Training Hollow tomorrow. I'm not to good at that special move, but I want someone to show him."

"Oh, that'd be fine." Gingerfur said. "I need to see if Bluepaw remembers that one, I taught her earlier."

"Okay." Sorreltail said, beginning to turn away.

"Wait, I'm going to send out another patrol after the others leave for the gathering." She said. "I want you to take out a patrol a little bit after the moon fully rises."

"Oh, okay." Sorreltail nodded respectfully to the older cat before trotting away to the nursery.

Gingerfur sighed as she went to the prey pile. She picked up a squirrel and headed over to the stump were other warriors were eating. She settled between Dustpelt and Thornclaw. She watched sadly as Cloudtail soon finished and got up silently, heading into the warrior's den. No one said anything and no one looked up as the white cat disappeared.

Gingerfur felt a painful twist in her stomach, making the rest of her squirrel seem so unappetising. During the fight, Cloudtail's mate had died from her wounds and giving birth to her and Cloudtail's litter. Cloudtail was heartbroken and never really gained back his old self. He lived as a sort of ghost, the only time he seemed content was when he was with Whitepaw, his and Brightheart's first kit, or his new born kits, Lightkit and Spiritkit. It was quite depressing at times.

* * *

"Scarface, I think we've found a new, better home, look." A gruff voice growled from the shadows of an old barn. 

"I see, Fangfighter." Another voice said from the shadow. This one dared step out of the shadow. He was a large, powerful beast. He had gleaming silver fur and sickly yellow eyes. Scars were almost the only thing you could see on his face. He was a wolf. His comrade, Fangfighter dared step from the shadow's after his leader. The two male wolves glared down from the hill.

"Wild-eye shalt be pleased with this." Fangfighter added, his breath reeked of blood.

The two wolves had traveled far in a pack. Their pack traveled from land to land each year, looking for a settlement of cats to destroy. Last year had been a group called the Twelve Stars. They'd killed off most of the cats, only a few had escaped, they'd dreamed of finding those cats and killing them off.

"He says this is where the cats might've gone." Added Fangfighter again. Scarface only nodded, the scent of cat lingered from the forest and meadow below them.

"Come Fangfighter, before more of the Strangelings come after us." Scarface said, turning and heading back into the shadows. Fangfighter smirked and followed obediently after Scarface.

As they headed back to the pack, they left behind the battered body of a black and white tom.

* * *

An eerie silence had fallen over the gathering. The medicines gathered, trying to interpret if it was a sign from Starclan. They could not. A single star in the sky was glaring so brightly, growing larger, stronger, the other stars seemed to fade into the distance. A strong scent of fear fell over the gathering. Then Leafpaw rose. 

"Enemy of mine, now yours, take two away, find a relative answer, now the lion shall meet a new enemy."

* * *

Hehehehe...here it is, the sequel. You guys didn't have to ask, I did it anyway. I couldn't help but make the sequel and here if the opening chapter. 

If anybody can figure out what the lines of the prophecy mean and explain it, I'll give you a permanent character with a large role in the story. It is quite simple, just takes a bit of thinking.


	2. Dangerous Truth

Okay, I might as well say it in this chapter. I noticed that some clans don't have as many cats as others, so I added a few cats to each clan, you might get to here about them, you might not. But I know some of you weren't exactly thrilled to see your favorite characters trying to kill kits and other things, no matter how realistic, so if you see a new name, just keep that in mind.

Disclaimer - Warriors series and books belong to Erin Hunter, along with some other events mention. Other characters and plot © Me.

* * *

"Firestar! Firestar!" A loud yowl came from outside the Gorse tunnel. A black blur sped into the clearing, looking around. Gingerfur was the first to notice and hissed at the unfamiliar cat. 

"Who are you?" Growled Gingerfur. "You are trespassing on Thunderclan territory."

"Wait!" Came an alarmed voice from behind Gingerfur. It was Squirrlefoot. "That's Ravenpaw, don't hurt him. Firestar gave Ravenpaw permission to come anytime he wanted."

Gingerfur turned to the ginger furred young warrior. After Cloudtail's death she'd been made a warrior as the oldest of the apprentances. Spiderpaw and Whitepaw would be joining her rather soon. The white and ginger she-cat settled down, but still looked suspiciously at Ravenpaw.

"Firestar is at the gathering, what do you want?" She asked coldly, her eyes narrowed.

"They killed Barley." Ravenpaw announced woefully. Gingerfur had no idea who Barley was, but Squirrlefoot's ears perked, her eyes wide with shock. "They were huge, and smelled like dogs, but they were bigger and they had shaggy, disgusting fur. They had fangs and huge yellow eyes, and...and I could understand what they were saying!"

Gingerfur had frozen, those words sunk into her brain, she was remembering something. Remembering the reason why she'd been forced to flee her home before. She could remember the description of the wolves that had killed all twelve of the clans of the Stars. "Did you...did one have a scarred face?"

"They both had scars, but one of them had these horrible ugly ones all over." Ravenpaw's nose wrinkled in disgust. "His name was...Scarface? The other one was Fangfighter...I think."

"Scarface and Fangfighter." She whispered. "Did they say anything about Wild-eye, Burntface or Stream."

"No...no." Said Ravenpaw. "Wait, wait, there was one called Wild-eye. They said that he'd be pleased."

"Then we must tell Firestar." She said, trying not to sound nervous. "If I'm correct, this is the same pack that destroyed the Twelve Tribes of the Stars, they killed all six tribes, as large as this one, maybe larger! What makes you think they can't stop all four? And by now they've probably had pups."

Squirrelfoot watched with alarm. Gingerfur was usually cool and calm when it came to danger, but the white and ginger feline was obviously distraught at the thought of these wolves coming to attack, Squirrelfoot couldn't help but be nervous. "What are wolves?"

"Ugly, menacing creatures." Gingerfur said, shivering slightly. "They are the like the dogs of the two-legs, only smarter, that was why you could understand them." She said this to Ravenpaw. "They are bigger than dogs, and scruffier, they answer to no one and travel and large tribes called packs. They have no respect anyone or anything, they kill without reason and enjoy watching others suffer."

Squirrelfoot snorted and scoffed. "We'll just do with them, what we did with the wolves."

Gingerfur shook her head at the stubborn ginger she-cat. Her eyes closed for a moment as pictures of the blood and fur were in front of her, she could here the shrieks of the other tribe members as she remembered the bloody days. "They are smarter, faster and stronger, they would not so easily fall for that trick." She knew of how the clan had defeated the dog pack. "Just like you wouldn't let any kittypet into your clan, they won't let any stray dog into their pack."

Squirrelfoot snorted, not wanting to believe, but knowing that Gingerfur didn't lie, not about something as important and deadly as this was. She nudged Ravenpaw. "Let's go get you calmed down and fed." She led the shocked Ravenpaw off to the Medicine Cat's Den, leaving Gingerfur to her painful memories.

Only minutes after Firestar arrive did everyone here of the new prophecy. Leafpaw especially was being questions, but also looked at with cautiousness, it was always the medicine cat who got prophecies, never the apprentance. Not only that, but Ravenpaw explained to Firestar what happened, then Gingerfur explained to him the wolves, he was anything but pleased.

"Starclan has brought us peace for the last few moons." He sighed. "Why now?"

With pressure from both Shadowclan and Riverclan, and also Sandstorm pregnant with their second litter, it was no wonder he was worried. Now these wolves added to the number of things he had on his mind, and this was big, something that affected everyone.

Gingerfur shook her head, not sure what she could say. "You should warn the other clans."

"They heard the prophecy, if they listened and regarded with caution, they should know what it means by now." Said Cinderpelt as she joined them. "And from what I hear of this, Windclan will be the first to know of these wolves."

"Why?" Asked Gingerfur.

"Because Windclan is the closest to Barley's Barn." Firestar answered. He got to his paws. "We need to find out where they are hiding, it is risky, but I'll need some volunteers to go out and find them, I'll go with them. I'll announce it during the meeting."

Before anyone could add anything or protest against Firestar's decision he bounded over to High Rock and leapt onto it with ease. He yowled loudly for the clan to which they quickly responded, pouring out of dens, just knowing that there leader was going to talk about the prophecy and whatever happen at the mysterious meeting he'd had with Gingerfur and Cinderpelt.

"Cats of Thunderclan, today we received a prophecy, and we have terrible news in regards to that. This enemy of ours is a pack of wolves that have come to the forest! Already they have killed one cat, Barley, who has sheltered some of us on our way back from the Moonstone!" Firestar yowled above shocked cries of alarm and fear. "To face this, we must be extra cautious. No apprentances should be out alone by time darkness falls, and we will now have an added Night Patrol. But the important task is finding out where these wolves are laying camp, we suspect it is somewhere near–."

A dark gray tom suddenly sped into the clearing, he was clearly wounded and his fur hung off in clumps. "Windclan! Windclan is under attack!" Webfoot then immediately fell to the ground in a heap, he was still breathing, but not moving. Cinderpelt ran towards him and Firestar quickly yowled. "Gingerfur! Dustpelt! Brambleclaw! Squirrelfoot! Thornclaw! To Windclan!"

Gingerfur hesitated, they would never beat the huge gray beasts, but she ran anyway, they could not fight the wolves, but they could save Windclan, at least she hoped they could.

* * *

Gingerfur hesitated as they entered the Windclan camp, no, it wasn't a camp anymore. Just dirt and wounded bodies, she'd seen this before and watched as Firestar went over to speak to Tallstar. She followed him and said. "We need to get out of here, they'll come back with the rest of the pack to make this there home."

"We have no where to go." Tallstar mewed, looking tired and beaten. "I will not let my clan suffer in the sewer like before."

"No, they shall come to Thunderclan." Mewed Firestar gently. Tallstar was about to say no, but Firestar stopped him. "You need not pay us back, these creatures threaten us all."

Tallstar seemed to consider, not wanting it to seem like his clan was weak by taking help from Thunderclan once again, but he bowed his head, knowing that his clan needed a place to stay. "Fine then."

"We must hurry." Said Gingerfur urgently. "The pack travels fast, they should be here soon."

Tallstar and Firestar nodded and went to round up the cats. Gingerfur looked around the camp, it was as bad as her own had been, dirt was scratched up and blood stained, dens destroyed, food scattered and stamped into the ground by heavy paws. Her fur bristled as she bounded away to help the Windclan cats, hoping that somehow they could find a way out of this.

She would not let Thunderclan end as Leo Tribe had.

* * *

No one has it yet, I'll reveal it the next chapter though if no one has by then. Most of you have gotten the last part right, Bluefrost got most of it right, but I won't tell you which parts. :) I'm ebil. 


	3. the Stars

Next Chappy...

* * *

_Gingerfur's eyes opened as she looked around into pitch blackness. Her body felt cold and dead, a strange as she sat up uncertainly. She could a cold smooth surface beneath her as she sat. This place seemed so familiar, she couldn't figure out why though. Her eyes narrowed in the dark as sudden orange glow pierced through the darkness. An orange outline and faint glow of a cat walked toward her slowly, her eyes widened as she recognized the glowing feline._

"_Leo Gray." She said dipping her head, looking at her former leader in awe. She instantly remembered the proper greeting for a cat of such rank and got up, bowing her front half to the ground, not meeting the glowing cat's gaze._

"_Leo Ginger." The cat purred smoothly. Her gentle, but firm voice seemed to float around the room, echoing off invisible walls. "Follow me."_

_Leo Ginger was stiff for a moment as she watched her former leader turn her back. The glow went with her and she went forward swiftly so as not to get lost in the dark. The path was still pitch black, she could only see the orange glow and her leader as the faint gray she-cat led them on._

_Sudden light seemed to pour from the sky, as though she'd step from a cave into the most brilliant daylight. A peaceful looking clearing surrounded by tall oak trees was where they had come to and stopped. She looked up and saw thousands of stars in the sky. Up there it was an inky blue color, yet light the light seemed to come straight from the stars themselves. She looked at the trees and notice that there were carvings in them all, they were carvings from the signs of the Stars! She saw Leo's great cat with sharp eyes and fangs. The Scorpion of Scorpio and the many others._

_She suddenly turned her attention back to Leo Gray whom had closed her eyes and had her ears perked as though listening to something. A loud, unearthly call came from Leo Gray's mouth and a fierce wind blew through the clearing. The leaves rustled furiously and she could barely keep on her paws, so she crouched, eyes narrowed and ears flat, Leo Gray stood still, her fur did not move an inch. The wind stopped and she gasped._

_The trees began to glow with their respective color_,_ the glows seemed to flow from the trees and shape around the form of a cat. She recognized the various leaders and second in commands from each tribe, past and present, some she did not know. Soon the clearing was full of glowing cats, ranging in colors and looks._

"_Look." Leo Gray said, moving her eyes to the sky. Leo Ginger gasped as the stars started to swirl around in the sky. Her breath caught in her throat as the stars seemed to come from the sky into the clearing, as they made their way down they changed into the silver glowing forms of cats, she instantly knew they had to be the cats of Starclan. She was astounded as they began to mix with the Ancient Stars._

"_Leo Ginger." Said a strong female voice from the crowd. A blue gray she-cat prowled toward her, powerful and strong she had the essence of a leader around her, even more powerful that what Firestar seemed to give off when he was in his greatest moments._ _"Leo Gray." She acknowledged the orange glowing feline._

"_Bluestar." Said Leo Gray in acknowledgment. The two cats paced forward and touched noses in a sort of greeting before they turned to Leo Ginger._

"_Great danger has come to the forest." Leo Gray said. "The same danger that has ripped our own clan to pieces, we have not completely died out but were close, a small number managed to run in the other direction. They are safe."_

_Leo Ginger could not help but sigh thankfully. Her eyes closed briefly before Bluestar's voice took over._

"_You must find them." Said Bluestar firmly. "They may be your only hope for survival now."_

"_They hold the secrets to defeating your enemy." Leo Gray said. "They are numbered in ten, the Council of Stars."_

"_The Council?"_ _Leo Ginger asked, confused. "No one could find them, we thought they'd be dragged off first."_

"_No, they heeded our warning and left before sunrise_ _on the first day of the wolves' attack."_ _Leo Gray informed her. "As they traveled from place to place they gained knowledge that you could only dream of. Knowledge that could help you defeat the wolves."_

"_Firestar won't risk the cats going, the wolves have already attacked Windclan, he can't risk any cats getting hurt on a journey!" Leo Ginger protested. "He'll never agree and I won't just leave the clan to its doom."_

"_Firestar will understand." Bluestar with knowing. "And it is not you who must travel."_

_Bluestar drew a circle large circle with a claw, then stepped back. The dirt seemed to melt down, water rising to take its place. Leo Ginger blinked, clearly amazed. Leo Gray walked forward sitting on one side of the pool. Bluestar nodded for Leo Ginger to join. The white and ginger cat went forward, unsure and slightly afraid._

"_They who must travel to find the peacemakers, reveal yourselves to the Warrior of the Past._" _Bluestar commanded._

"_The Knowing One." And unearthly voice hissed, making Leo Ginger's fur prickle._

_The pool rippled, then swirled in a whirlpool, it stilled and an image of a white she-cat with green eyes appeared in the pool. Leo Ginger knew this was Whitepaw of Thunderclan, daughter of Cloudtail and Brightheart._

"_But she's in no condition to travel!" Hissed Leo Ginger. "Her mother just died. Her father won't just let her leave!"_

"_The Healing One."_

_The pool rippled and whirled, a picture of another cat she recognized came up. This was Leafpaw, the light brown tabby with amber eyes and white paws. Firestar's own daughter!_

"_This is a waste of time." Growled Leo Ginger. "Firestar, Sandstorm, Squirrlefoot and Cinderpelt will have nothing nice to say about this."_

"_The Fearless One."_

_This time it was a pure ebony cat, older with smooth washed to perfection fur. She had golden eyes with green flecks inside them. She knew this was Bane, the rouge kittypet who'd helped save her._

"_This is a joke, a rouge? Care what happens to Clan cats?" Leo Ginger said with wide eyes. "Never."_

"_The Wise One."_

_Another black cat came into view, this one had and weird white paw that stuck out. He was a quiet timid looking thing and she recognized him instantly, Ravenpaw, the rouge who'd come to the clans early to escape the wolves._

"_Ravenpaw is in no condition to travel either!" She growled. "He can't be traveling when he just saw wolves tear his friend limb from limb!"_

"_The Strong One."_

_A small she-cat appeared in the pool. She was beautiful tan color with one black patch over her eye. She knew that cat instantly, that the Smallpaw, Orangefur's kit and Sorreltail's first apprentance._

"_I won't let her." She muttered darkly. "Neither will Orangefur or Sorreltail." _

"_The Unknown One."_

_A light brown cat showed up in the water, her was large and strong looking with innocent yellow eyes. This was the only cat that Leo Ginger did not know._

"_Who is–?" She was cut off when a brown apprentance stepped forward from the surrounding cats, he was the same size and color as the cat shown in the pool. He dipped his head to her then padded up next to Bluestar._

"_This is Gorsepaw, he will assist your friends on their journey." Bluestar explained as the silent tom blinked to her. "He will help you in convincing others by being with you the whole time, he cannot be hurt by anyone, but seen by all. While on the journey he will be able to transport from the rest of the cats back to you and report."_

"_But, how–." Leo Ginger began to ask._

"_Now is not the time. All that has needed to be said and done has been said and done." Said Leo Gray. The older she-cat lifted her head high, standing, so did Bluestar. All cats in the clearing stood, and said. "It has been said and it has been done."_

_She was able to say no more as her everything faded from bright to get grayer and grayer, the cats around her seemed frozen in motion, only Gorsepaw's strange presence next to her_ _could comfort her as everything disappeared into black_.

* * *

Her first instinct was to deny everything that had happened that night, it had just been a dream, yet it seemed all too real. She slowly came back to her senses and could here more clearly, screams and hisses rung out all around her. She opened her eyes and instantly stood, she looked at the first cat she saw, Brambleclaw. 

"What, what's wrong?" She hissed. He couldn't seem to speak as he stared at something past her. She turned and saw the pale silver glowing body of Gorsepaw looking at her and everyone else calmly. She blinked, not getting it at first, but then realizing. All these cats knew he was dead!

"What is going on?" Firestar's voice came from the entrance as he pushed past the scared cats to look. His eyes widened and he nearly collapsed in shock. "Gorsepaw..."

* * *

Interesting twist, eh? I'll give you guys a hint. Your getting one of the parts wrong. 

'Take two away; fine a relative answer.'

This takes place **during** the time that Midnight would take place, think **back**. If you get the first part you can get the second part.

R/r, thanks! Luv you lovely reviewers.


	4. Explenations

Hello, yes, I am finally updating. This is a short chapter, but stuff needs to be explained, so the next one will probably be longer. R/r please and thanx. :)

* * *

"Firestar, it's good to see you." Said the light brown male gently. "I'm sorry I showed up so unexpectedly." 

Firestar stood dumbfound and shocked along with the other cats. They might not have known who Gorsepaw was exactly, but they did know that he was supposed to be dead. They could tell he wasn't alive because he had a faint silver glow around him, that was just unnatural so they had nothing else to do.

"Gorsepaw." Firestar rasped. "You–your...your dead." The ginger colored tom had to sit, eyes wide as he stared at the apprentance. Gorsepaw didn't look much like an apprentance. He would've been made a warrior soon if he hadn't been killed, and now he looked so much wiser.

"I am." Gorsepaw admitted, dipping his head. "I am here as the Unknown One, but you shall know of that soon."

"We have to get Cinderpelt and Morningflower." Firestar said. He got up and turned. "Come, Gingerfur...Gorsepaw."

Everyone cleared the way looking at Gorsepaw in amazement, he might not have been so strange if he wasn't as pale and didn't have the silvery glow about him. Gingerfur felt nervous as she felt eyes on her too. She'd been the one who'd woken up with the dead cat next to her, they would be wary of her too. She couldn't help but be upset with Starclan for sending him when she'd grown so close to the clan and now they seemed so far.

They padded quietly to Cinderpelt's den. Firestar snapped for Leafpaw to get Morningflower and Tallstar from where the Windclan cats slept and recovered. Cinderpelt was in a rush to greet him as though she had something urgent to tell him, but he spoke first.

"Cinderpelt, do you know who this is?" He growled looking at Gorsepaw.

Cinderpelt squinted and tilted her head, she couldn't see it. Then she could, her eyes widened as she actually seemed to take in the glow and the paleness of the cat, his look. She noticed him from gatherings and she looked at Firestar.

"This...this...it can't be possible." She murmured to herself out loud. "It must be...the Unknown one."

Gingerfur's ears pricked, hearing the last part of what Cinderpelt had said. "You know about that. The one's who must travel to find the clan cats!"

"Yes, I wasn't sure but yes, I think it is." Cinderpelt looked up at Firestar. "We need to have a meeting, just you, Gingerfur and me to discuss this." She glanced at the silent Gorsepaw. "For now, you can just stay here, try not to draw too much attention to yourself, be careful. I don't know if you can die or be killed or whatever, just don't leave camp."

"Of course, Cinderpelt." Gorsepaw said politely, dipping his dark brown furred head. He suddenly turned at a cats yowl of surprise. He smiled lightly. "Mother."

An older tortoiseshell queen was staring in shock at the male before her. Morningflower could hardly breath as she looked upon the son she'd lost so long ago. She rushed forward with more speed than she'd felt in so long, nuzzling the dark brown cat and showering his face with motherly licks. She backed up and looked into his face. "Gorsepaw, oh, Gorsepaw."

"Mother, I am so glad to see you again." The brown tom sighed. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, my son."

* * *

"Another prophecy?" Firestar said staring at Cinderpelt with so much desperation that Cinderpelt wished she could tell him everything was fine. There were four of them. Cinderpelt, Gingerfur, Firestar and Sandstorm for moral support. "But we've just figured out the first one." 

"Starclan has strange ways of doing things, but they always have a reason." Sandstorm said. "You should know that better than anyone." She pointed out.

"It's quite simple, this one." Cinderpelt explained. "Six cats, marked by their trials must leave all they've ever known. They must find the cat's known as the Council and bring them back in order to save the clan."

"The Council?" Firestar asked, confused.

"The Council of Stars." Sighed Gingerfur. "They were said to be the reincarnations of the First Stars themselves. They backed up any messages that the leaders got so that clans would truly believe them without a doubt. At the time of the wolves they wanted to believe the Council but they did not want to leave their homes. They were all so sure they could defeat the wolves." She shook her head in despair.

"Yes, I see." Growled Firestar softly. "Who are these cats?"

Gingerfur and Cinderpelt exchanged looks. Knowing that this would indeed be difficult to explain. Cinderpelt cleared her throat first and sighed. "Firestar, you must not be angry with Starclan, just listen." She nodded to Gingerfur.

"Whitepaw, Leafpaw, Smallpaw, Ravenpaw, Bane and Gorsepaw." She announced. "Must go and find the Council and bring them back so that we can save the forest."

"What!" Exclaimed both Firestar and Sandstorm. Firestar was instantly on his paws, glaring at her. "No. That can't be true! I won't let them go!"

"Firestar, please." Said Cinderpelt desperately. "If they don't go the forest will be destroyed, everyone will be killed. You must trust Starclan."

Firestar looked like he wanted to argue some more, but Sandstorm whispered lightly in his ear and he sighed. "Fine. But I want Sandstorm to go with them, just to make sure they are okay. Most of them are nothing more than apprentances, Ravenpaw is in bad condition and Bane is a loner. I trust her, but, just incase."

"Good." Sighed Cinderpelt in obvious relief. She got up and nodded. "I shall fetch Ravenpaw, Leafpaw and Whitepaw. Gingerfur, you get Smallpaw and Gorsepaw. Firestar?"

"I'll get Bane." He said stiffly. As he turned to leave he looked Gingerfur directly in the eyes. "I hope you are right."

"I hope so too." She bowed her head in respect then turned away. Tension was clear in the air.

* * *

Oooo...r/r. I suppose I'll tell you what it means now. 

Enemy of mine, now yours - The enemy of the Stars is now the enemy of the Clans.

Take two away, find a relative answer - If you take two books away it would be A Dangerous Path where the dogs attacked. Wolves are relatives to dogs.

Now the lion shall meet a new enemy - The four clans will have to face the wolves.

Read my new story, too. It's called Breaking Stones, thanx


	5. Shifting

"Rusty! Back for another visit, huh?"

The fire colored tom looked around until he spotted a large tabby cat laying on an old dresser on the other side of the room. His eyes were suddenly bright as he recognized Firestar. He got up and jumped down to the floor, landing rather gracefully on his feet for such a large cat. Rusty leaped down onto the floor to meet him.

"Sorry, but I can't stay long, Tabbs." Answered Firestar apologetically. He took a quick glance around. "Is Bane here?"

Tabbs didn't look to surprised. The tom turned around and went behind a pile of boxes for a few minutes, leaving Firestar itching to know who or what was behind there. Finally Tabbs returned a pure ebony cat with golden eyes followed him, looking tired but content.

"Bane! Thank, Starclan." He sighed as he saw her. "I need to talk to you, come on."

"Wait, wait, wait." Bane said looking at him suspiciously. She had helped him rescue his lost friend, witnessed an actual clan fight, she really didn't want to see anymore. Besides, she had other things to worry about. "If this has to do with your wild cats, I don't want to hear it."

Firestar's face sunk and he sighed heavily. He was tired and felt rather helpless, he didn't want to have to try and convince Bane to come, but he had too, for the sake of the clan. If Bane refused to come, they'd be slaughtered, he could not allow that to happen. He had to make Bane understand.

"Bane, please, just hear me out." Firestar pleaded. "I need you, all of the cats could die if you don't help."

"Firestar, I can't go anywhere!" Bane said fiercely. Her fur bristling. "I have things to do here!"

"Like what?" Firestar spat. "Lay around? Flirting with every tom that passes? You've nothing to do in your lazy lifestyle. You could at least help someone who needs it."

"How dare you!" Bane started toward Firestar. "You don't remember how I helped you find your precious clan member? But that doesn't count does it? You've done so much more dangerous things and what I did was nothing, was it?"

"You couldn't even imagine what I've had to go through." Firestar answered, his fur starting to bristle. "I appreciate you finding Gingerfur, but this is about something more important! Lives are at stake and your too lazy to even want to help!"

"Why you, stupid, disgusting, you have no idea what..." Bane trailed off when a sudden voice interrupted her.

"Mama?" Came three sleepy voices. Three kittens look around the edge of one of the boxes to stare at the three cats. In a second Bane had turned her attention away from Firestar as she hurried over to her kits who came out to greet her. She licked their heads, purring as they cuddled into her side. Firestar noted that the black queen looked so much more content than he'd ever seen her.

"This is why I can't leave, Firestar." Bane said softly.

* * *

Gingerfur was really feeling rather terrible, even her hunting was off. She'd been out there for quite a while and all she found was a mouse, she needed to do much better, especially if she was going to feed the clan. There was too much on her mind though. How could she tell Firestar so easily to send three apprentances to find ten unknown cats. How did she know if they were even still alive? That was the thing, she didn't know. 

"Gingerfur!" Called a sudden voice behind her.

Gingerfur sighed and turned, not wanting to be interrupted right now? Her gold eyes narrowed as she recognized the cat bounding toward her. Cloudtail. Suddenly they widened as she realized what he was there for. Firestar or Sandstorm must've told him about Whitepaw. This made her feel even worse, how could Starclan do this? First Brightheart, now Whitepaw? It wasn't fair!

"Cloudtail." She dipped her head as the white warrior came up beside her.

"Cinderpelt told me." He said steadily. "About this..this prophecy. That Whitepaw is a part of it. Is it true?"

"Yes, Cloudtail." She carefully, hoping that he wouldn't take it so hard. "Indeed she was chosen by our warrior ancestors to find the council and help save the clans."

Cloudtail's eyes narrowed, his tail flicked back and forth unhappily. "Your sure?"

"Very much." She said, forcing the words out of her mouth. She wanted to deny it, Cloudtail had to feel helpless. She couldn't meet his eyes. She knew they were angry, but also scared and afraid of what could happen to his daughter.

"Surely it could've been just a dream!" He exploded, pleading with her to tell him it wasn't true. "Doesn't Starclan usually send messages to the medicine cat or leader? Why would they choose you?"

"Because of my connection with the Great Stars." She said, trying to keep her voice calm and quiet. They couldn't start fighting, it wouldn't help anyone. "Cloudtail I'd give anything if it wasn't true."

"Oh sure." Cloudtail growled nastily. "You and every other cat! All you care about is these stupid woods! You could care less about who will get hurt! Were supposed to be warriors! Why don't we fight? Instead of just sending some hard working apprentance to chase after unproven prophecies!"

"Look! I'm just as upset as any cat about them leaving!" She hissed. "It isn't just your daughter! These things are huge, Cloudtail, huge! They'll rip apart half the clan as fast as you'd eat a mouse in Frostimes!"

"We'll see." Cloudtail stalked past her angrily, his tail flicking back and forth. Gingerfur stared after him, hoping he wasn't going to do something stupid. The white and ginger colored cat sighed and shook her head, defeated. Her eyes looked to the sky, blood red as the sun started to set. She shivered uncomfortably as she turned and started toward camp.

* * *

"Cats of Thunderclan!" Came the strong voice of Firestar. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highrock for a clan meeting!" 

Instantly cats poured from dens. Cinderpelt, Leafpaw and Sandstorm already stood at the base of the rock. Soon all the cats had gathered, all of them murmuring to each other, knowing that the meeting had to be about the wolves. Some of them noticed a black queen sitting alone next to the rock, sort of hunched over, glaring at them.

"As you know, wolves have come to the forest. So far they have only taken on Windclan's territory, but there is no doubt they shall be moving into the other territories soon. Starclan has spoken and shown us that we are not alone. For now we can only hold our ground and make sure each cat is back here by nightfall! No apprentance may travel without another cat!"

He stopped to let this sink in. The clan seemed to be too shocked to respond. The thought of the wolves possibly getting closer frightened them to no end. Firestar's fur prickled with unease, his clan was not usually this quiet, it disturbed him greatly at how much fear these wolves had produced in only a few days.

"Now, if Whitepaw could please come to the rock!" He yowled and a gasp of surprise came from the clan. No one had expected this except Whitepaw and her mentor, Brackenfur. She'd had a brief talk with the golden brown tabby tom on his way to see Bane. He leaped down to meet the young white cat. "Brackenfur are you satisfied that this apprentance is ready to become a warrior of Thunderclan?" When the tom nodded her went on. "Whitepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan with your life?"

"Yes." Said Whitepaw quietly but firmly.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Whitepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Whitefur. Starclan honors your courage and faith and welcomes you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

He rested his muzzle on the top of her head. Whitefur then licked his shoulder respectfully and backed away, pure happiness shining in her green eyes. Brackenfur looked on in pride as the clan cried out her new name.

"Whitefur! Whitefur!" The clan yowled, as they all had been sympathetic with the she-cat when her mother had died. She was one of the most loved cats in the clan. Her father stood near the back, he did not chant, but simply watched her, eyes filled with pride and happiness for what seemed like the first time in a long time.

As the chant died down, Firestar spoke. "Whitefur, according to tradition you must keep silent vigil and watch over the camp tonight."

Whitefur nodded and took up her spot in the middle of the clearing, alert and ready. The cats started to disperse and go their respective dens. A single white cat stared at the she-cat, as she turned her head he dashed out of the gorse tunnel into the night.

* * *

Oh, you guys didn't think I forgot did you? I feel so bad I haven't been updating, but I promise to be more constant now. Here's a good long chapter for you now. 

You guys no the drill, you review and I'll keep posting. Reviews make me want to keep writing :). Anyway, hope you guys are enjoying. Don't worry, we'll get onto the action soon, too. Enjoy!

Frostimes - the Stars' version of winter/leafbare?if anyone can tell me exactly what the seasons were i'd give you cookies!


	6. Oncoming

Alright, I don't have much too say peeps. If you ask me, this was a long chapter, but considering how long it took me to update, I can understand if you don't agree. Lolz. I promise I'll start updating more often. My muse has been off, but I shall try!

Thanx to everyone who reviews!!!

* * *

The white cat heard whispering voices as he headed past the trees. He stopped, whiskers twitching as the voices quieted him. They knew he was here. Taking a deep breath he padded out into the small, dimly lit clearing. At least six or seven other cats sat, all staring at him with unreadable emotions. Their faces and bodies were darkened by shadows until one cat stepped forward into the light. 

"Cloudtail, you came." Came the strong commanding voice of a she-cat. Cloudtail was almost surprised as a small, elegant white female stepped close to him, amber eyes blazing. "And without a patrol. Mousefur was right."

He nodded and watched as the few others spilled into the clearing, and he could recognize cats from both Windclan and Thunderclan. Mousefur, Sootfur, and Dustpelt sat side by side while Mudclaw, Crowclaw and Goldenfeather sat opposite them.

All these cats were here for one purpose; to consider what to do once and for all about the wolves. None of these cats were willing to just run away and let the forest be destroyed, and none of them were about to put their faith on a prophecy brought to them by an average member. All of them felt shame that they were going against their leaders, thus going against the warrior code, but that had to do what they had to do to keep the forest safe.

"Everyone, I have a plan…" The cats gathered in closer to listen to Whitetail speak.

* * *

"I think we're ready to leave, Firestar." Sandstorm approached the ginger tom who was sitting, looking rather bleak. The sun had only just started to rise and the other cats were tucked in their nest. The pale ginger she-cat had been woken by Firestar and the apprentances had been awakened by Cinderpelt. 

"Promise me you'll be careful." He nuzzled her lightly, trying to reassure not only her, but himself. He wanted desperately to tell her she couldn't go. Who would lead the dawn patrols? Show apprentances some of the best hunting techniques? Encourage Firestar when everyone else was against him?

"Of course." She licked his cheek and closed her eyes. For a few moments they sat, afraid to leave one another. Both the cats moved away as they heard the approaching footsteps of a cat. They turned to see Cinderpelt coming toward them, an almost amused look on her muzzle, had her eyes not been filled with worry.

"They are waiting for you at the Gorse tunnel." She said quietly. "You'd better get going; the others will be coming out soon."

"Yes, Cinderpelt." Sandstorm looked over the Firestar and watched as he nodded for her to go. Quickly she trotted over to the Gorse Tunnel where Whitefur, Leafpaw, Ravenpaw, Smallpaw and Gorsepaw sat, fidgeting nervous, their journey and the fate of the Forest clearly on their minds.

"Please, please." Cinderpelt looked to the sky, though the sky a devoid of stars she knew her warrior ancestors were still there. "Keep them safe."

* * *

Swiftpaw crept through upon path that was the border of Windclan and Riverclan territory. She had her mouth opened as she tasted the air, before grimacing and stepping back. What a positively horrible smell? There was no scent of Windclan _anywhere_. The gray tabby she-cat knew she should have gone back and told Leopardstar immediately. There was definitely something strange happening. 

"Mroww!" Swiftpaw jumped her claws out as she whipped around and faced another cat. She glared at the surprised dark brown she-cat who stared back at her. She sighed, letting her hair lay flat, still incredibly annoyed at being sneaked up on. "Sunpaw, you stupid furball!"

"Sorry, Swiftpaw." The brown she-cat grinned slightly, and shrugged. But there was something in her eyes that troubled her. "Did you notice…..?"

"Windclan? Yes." Her green eyes narrowed as she glared across to look at the territory. There was no evidence of any cats as far as the eye could see. Sunpaw came up beside her friend as they stared across the border. Both of them thinking the exact same thing go back to Riverclan or investigate?

"It really can't hurt." Murmured Sunpaw as she raised her paw to take a step over the border.

"Are you mousebrained?" Swiftpaw growled, causing Sunpaw to step back, ashamed of what she had just been about to do. "The first lesson they ever teach you as an apprentance is to avoid other clans as much as possible."

"But Windclan isn't even there!" Sunpaw shot back, even though she knew the tabby she-cat was right. She glared across the bordered, grimacing at the positively awful stench. "But you're right, let's go back. Leopardstar will want to know. If Windclan have abandoned their territory it may be of some use to us."

Swiftpaw nodded as the two turned, only to come face to face with Stormfur. The dark gray warrior looked down at them with mingled confusion and anger. Both apprentance's seemed to shrink under his amber gaze as they waited for him to start speaking.

"What are you two doing so close to the border?" Stormfur growled angrily. "Leopardstar has instructed all apprentices stay away. Didn't you notice the scent?"

"Yes, Stormfur, we smelt it. But we didn't know we weren't supposed to go close to the border." Said Sunpaw, genuinely confused. "We've been out all day!"

Stormfur glared at them for a moment longer, before nodding. "You know, then. There is something strange in Windclan territory and it could be dangerous. So just keep away. Alright?"

"Yes, Stormfur." The two she-cats answered solemnly.

"Stormfur!" The three cats looked up as a gray she-cat with blue eyes came toward them. Mistyfoot looked at Stormfur, then Sunpaw and Swiftpaw. "Oh good, you found them. Leopardstar wants everyone back at camp, immediately. We found prints near the river, heading straight toward the camp, but then whatever it was went back to Windclan."

"Have you found out what it is?" Stormfur asked, alarmed.

"No, but we've found out there are more than one of them." Mistyfoot told him gravely. "But there is more to tell as soon as we get back to camp."

Stormfur nodded as Mistyfoot took off toward the Riverlcan camp. Sunpaw and Swiftpaw quickly leaped after her, with Stormfur in the back. He wanted to look back, just to see if he could get a glimpse of what had taken over Windclan. But he knew that he needed to get back to camp, something bad was happening. But he had to do all he could to protect his clan.

* * *

"Stay back." hissed the dark ginger she-cat as she crept from behind a large rock. Her dark eyes were narrowed as she grimaced, taking in the revolting scent of whatever had come here. She and her small patrol had scented the strange creatures at the edge of their territory and followed it across the small Thunderpath toward High Stones. 

"If I tell you to run, go straight back to camp." She glared at the other four cats that were gathered behind the rock. At their nod she crept stealthily along the ground, feeling uncomfortable in the open space. She headed toward the cliff, afraid to look down at what might be hiding there.

As she cautiously looked over the edge of the cliff she almost gasped. Two huge creatures sat at the center of High Stones. One of them was a dark gray color while the other was a mix a browns and tans. Both of them were huge, bigger than the twoleg's dogs she'd seen being walked on rope sometimes. A trickle of fear ran down her spine as she noticed one of them was moving. The dark brown one slightly tipped his head toward her and the other looked up at her face peaking over the edge. They both grinned, their yellow canines showing, tinted red with blood.

Turning and running back to the rock, she looked at the four cats and said. "Get back to camp, now."

"But, Russetfur, what did you-?" Cedarheart tried to ask, looking around his deputy.

"Do not test me!" She growled. Taking a step forward she yowled. "NOW!"

All four cats seemed to understand perfectly this time. The dark ginger warrior turned and looked back, a shiver running down her spine as she remembered the disgusting creatures she'd just seen. With a last glance toward the cliff she sprang after her clanmates back to the camp to report what she'd seen.

* * *

"Let all those old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath Highrock for a clan meeting!" 

Firestar's yowl rang out to the cats of Thunderclan. The first out were Mousefur, followed by two kits. Firestar flinched as he saw the dark and ginger she-cat, Lightkit, who looked so much like her mother. The other was mostly white with one brown paw.

As Firestar watched the cats come to the bottom of the stone, she noticed Cloudtail was among one of the last. The long-haired white male had been increasingly secretive, often going out of camp early and not coming back until late. He rarely visited his kits and avoided both Firestar and Graystripe. The only thing he consistently did was visit Brightheart's grave and to check on Whitefur, whom he constantly seemed to worry over. Always insisting to go on patrols with her, and never wanting the white she-cat to hunt alone.

He tried to shake those thoughts from his head. The clan hadn't seemed to have noticed the missing cats yet. With so many patrols, many would assume they'd be out doing something to help out the clan. He glanced up at the sky, praying to Starclan that they were alright, before turning his attention back to his clan, all of whom had gathered. His eyes traveled to the two cats he'd picked to be mentors, Brambleclaw and Graystripe. Brambleclaw had been an obvious choice, as he was a strong and intelligent tom who stuck very closely to the warrior code. It was about time the warrior had an apprentance. Graystripe had actually asked, and Firestar agreed that an apprentance woudln't interfere too much with his Deputy duties.

"Lightkit, Spiritkit, please come up to the rock."

As the two apprentance's moved, the air suddenly turned somber and sad. Firestar could see how uncomfortable the two small kits looked as the clan looked at them with a mixture of pity and sadness. Lightkit took the chance to glance back and saw that Cloudtail wasn't even looking. The ginger and white kit bowed her head, and after what seemed like forever, finally came to the rock.

Firestar took a deep breath, trying to calm his own racing heart and wishing that something - anything - would loosen up the depressing mood which swamped the clan. But there was nothing he could do. "Lightkit, from this day on until your recieve your warrior name, you shall be, Lightpaw."

As if answering his prayers, the current apprentances took up chanting Lightpaw's name. The jubilant voices seemed to somewhat calm the clan as Lightpaw nodded, a small smile creeping onto her maw. Firestar allowed himself to smile, and the rest of the clan seemed to settle back into their normal routine of waiting excitedly and happily.

"Brambleclaw, you have proven yourself a strong and worthy warrior, I trust you to pass your skills onto Lightpaw." He said as the strong dark brown tabby padded toward the ginger and white she-cat. They touched noses lightly before moving away. Spiritkit stepped forward after them, looking slightly more excited than his sister had been.

"Spiritkit, from this day on until you recieve your warrior name, you will be Spiritpaw." The kit's body wriggled in anticipation, ears perked as he waited to know who his mentor was.

"Graystripe, you mentored Brackenfur and have been proven to be a strong deputy, so I hope that you will past these skills onto Spiritpaw." He said this with confidence as he watched the large gray tom pad up to Spiritpaw. After touching noses with his new mentor, everyone chuckled lightly as Spiritpaw gave an excited squeal.

* * *

Dun dun dun! I think the next chapter will be them actually traveling! How amazing would that be? I'm so stupid. I know you guys want to see how these cats are together, but I promise you'll be happy when we get to it. 

Guess what?! I got The Power Of Three; The Sight yesterday! I finished it in three hours, it was amazing! I can't give away details, but its bigger and just as great as the other ones! So save up your pocket change for this one!


	7. Beautiful Time

Yipee!

Cats & main Warriors plot (c) Erin Hunter

Story plot (c) Moi

* * *

It was nearly impossible to get to Highstones without crossing through Windclan territory. The only other way would be to cross the Thunderpath to Shadowclan territory and then cross another Thunderpath to get to Highstones. None of the six cats wanted to cross two Thunderpaths, not with those creatures called wolves were around. So instead they traveled along the Windclan territory near the edge of the Thunderpath.

"Okay, we should rest here for now." Gorsepaw called from the back of the group. The others turned to look at him, then turned their gazes to Sandstorm for confirmation.

"Gorsepaw knows the territory better than I." Sandstorm said wisely, as she looked at their expectant faces. "We'll listen to what he has to say."

The cats nodded slowly, looking uneasily around for some source of shelter. No cat was excited about sleeping out in the open, even Gorsepaw who had once lived in these plains and couldn't be killed did not seem at ease.

"I suppose we could sleep under that tree." Sandstorm pointed with her nose to one of the larger trees that was planted along the Thunderpath. It was shady and big enough for all over them to hide on one side. "We'll take turns guarding, I'll go first. Then Whitefur and then Ravenpaw and Smallpaw, then Leafpaw and Gorsepaw."

"Sandstorm, should we hunt? We haven't eat since Cinderpelt gave us those herbs!" Smallpaw asked, digging her claws uneasily into the dirt. She was the least experienced of them all, and had yet to leave the camp for her journey to Highstones.

"No." Leafpaw said almost apologetically, but her voice was firm. "You start eating and the herbs won't work, we'll let them ware off for a while."

"Alright, then." Smallpaw looked slightly put out, but she couldn't argue against the Medicine Cat apprentance's knowledge. Instead she padded over the tree, yawning as she curled herself into a tight ball. Whitefur, Ravenpaw and Gorsepaw following quickly after them, everyone curling together for warmth.

"Leafpaw, you should go too." Sandstorm said when she noticed her daughter had yet to move. Leafpaw's amber eyes flickered up to her mother, then back down the ground.

"You'll be careful, right?" Leafpaw asked softly, trying to keep the worry from taking over. She saw her mother eyes flicker from confusion, to understanding. She gave a slight sigh as Sandstorm gave her ear a quick lick.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Get some rest, Leafpaw, we've got a long journey ahead of us." With that, Sandstorm watched as the light tabby she-cat turned away to curl up with her clanmates. Satisfied, she turned and sat, ears pricked and eyes wary.

* * *

Bane's golden eyes glared at the dusty door that human's used as the entrance to the basement. The lady who owned this House had lived here for almost fifty years, she was old yet managed to keep herself healthy and fit. Bane had lived here for as long as she could remember, enjoying the mutual respect she shared with the old lady and other twolegs in general. But now she felt as if her whole world was breaking apart as she heard the loud voices coming from the other side...

_"Mother, please! You should've retired years ago, and now wolves on the loose? No -- just - no, we're getting you out of here."_

It was a male twoleg, he came around everyone in a while to check on the older lady. He often argued with her, but he never seemed this mad. And he wanted her to leave? Bane's eyes widened in horror. But she kept listening.

_"I told you - no. This is my home, and I have no intention of leaving. Now then, if you've got a problem with this place, you could always just call."_

Bane grinned, even through her worry. She loved the old twoleg's spirit. Even in her old age, the lady seemed strong and powerful. Bane never thought she'd look up to anyone, especially not a twoleg of all things. But there was something about how she told off the male that made her respect the lady.

_"Oh, sure. Like I'd ever leave you alone out here with those filthy beasts in you're basement."_

Bane almost hissed, but managed to keep quiet. She heard shuffling, and it was apparent both had already left the room. Bane gave a sigh and lightly padded down the stairs, feeling even more tired. The ebony she-cat felt like laying down and just sleeping everything away, but she knew she couldn't do that. This was her reality, if something wasn't done, her whole life could fall apart. Where would she raise her kits? The woodlands were safe and the streets - even without Scourge - were really no better.

"Hmm." She hummed to herself, needing to distract herself from the silence that seemed to overtake the basement. Almost every cat, even Tabbs was out hunting or simply exploring. Night had fallen and it was the best and safest time for cats to be out. Bane had been too busy worrying to even think about hunting. Her kits had gone out with Sugar and Cream, who'd proven very trustworthy babysitters.

She leaped lightly onto a windowsill, staring out into the darkness of night, her golden eyes traveling to the forest. She narrowed her eyes, ready to turn away and leave. But she couldn't help but think about when she had been talking to Firestar. She closed her eyes, trying to block out the sound of his desperate and tired voice. Bane knew he had been wrong to yell at her, and that he hadn't meant it, but still. How could she just up and leave her kits?

"Bane? Ah, girlie, still sittin' 'round here?" Tabbs leaped gracefully up next to her. Bane remembered she'd been surprised the first time, seeing as Tabbs was a rather large cat. But she'd since gotten used to it and instead gave a slight sigh in reply. "Mmm, nothin' Rus - ahem - Firestar said, was it?"

"Huh." Bane said, her ears flicking back for a second. Then she stood, eyes stilll looking out the window. Holding her head high she said. "Tell Sugar and Cream they are incharge of Cross, Jay and Yarn, okay? Thanks."

She leaped down without waiting for an answer. She'd made up her mind, she would save this place. This was her home, and no one - especially not some mangy wolves - would take that away from her. _You've gotten lucky this time, Firestar._ She slipped out of the basement through a hole in the wall, then over the fence and toward the forest.

* * *

"Yes! The Gathering is tonight! Will I get to go?" Spiritpaw grinned at Graystripe, after his first day of being an apprentance he'd woken up early and had been rearing to go. Graystripe could barely answer the young tom's questions for he asked them so quickly. Despite that, he was so excited about having another apprentance. He had always felt guilty about Brackenfur's training, and his training with Stormpaw had been very short lived. He was determined to do everything right this time.

"Heh. Maybe." Said Graystripe good naturedly as he led his apprentance toward the Gorse Tunnel. That was when he spotted Mousefur and Spiderpaw, he hurried over to Mousefur, who seemed to have been relieved of her nursery duties.

"Eh, are you two by any chance going out hunting?" Graystripe asked politely. He might be deputy, but he knew Mousefur wouldn't take kindly to him demanding her to go with him. And especially after kits? Yep, much safer to just ask.

"Hm." Mousefur glanced over at Spiritpaw who was waiting somewhat patiently for his mentor to come and get him. She chuckled lightly, and said to Graystripe. "Alright then, we'll go up to Sunningrocks. It'll be nice since Newleaf is settling in."

"Thanks!" Graystripe said as he bounded over to get Spiritpaw who met him halfway. The white tom grinned up at his mentor as he waited for instructions. "We're going to get Spiderpaw to show us how to do a proper hunt."

"Yes!" Spiritpaw said cheerfully and charged toward the Gorse Tunnel. Graystripe's eyes widened before he laughed and merrily headed after his apprentance. For the first time in a long time, it felt like things were going to be okay.

* * *

Yeah, its a short chapter, but there was really nothing to add to it. The journey officailly begins next chapter with joining of Bane! Not to mention we get to see about the planned attack by the other cats! And the gathering...its gonna be fun!!

R&R please ;)


End file.
